The Dance
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Based on the song "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. Blaine is upset after the break up from 6x01. He's in the auditorium, either in McKinley or Dalton, and sings this song, unknowing that Kurt is in the background. Summary sucks. I own nothing, and all rights go to RIB and Garth Brooks.


**AN: Hey Guys! So I recently listened to "The Dance" by Garth Brooks after a while and with everything going on with Klaine on Glee lately I thought it would be the perfect song for Blaine to sing to Kurt or at least about what happened. Based off of what's happened in 6x01 to 6x03. One-shot for now unless I can think of other things, might turn into a multi-chapter or I might write a multi-chapter about this. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. All rights to everything go to their respective owners. **

I sighed as I sat at the piano bench, thinking about the break up. A part of me wished I had never met Kurt but the bigger part of me could never regret him, could never regret the love we shared, because it brought me the happiest times of my life. My fingers gently drifted over the keys, playing the intro to a song that had been stuck in my head since Kurt called off the engagement.

"**Looking back on the memory of**

**The dance we shared 'neath the stars above"**

"_The stars are gorgeous tonight...Thank you Blaine...for taking me out here. I know it means a lot to you..." Kurt whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment, yet needing to express his gratitude for Blaine taking him to the place he used to go to to think when the bullying became too much._

"_You mean the world to me Kurt. I want you to know me. All of me. And this place is just one part of me. It helped me a lot when the bullying was bad. I'm hopeful it will help you too." He said, pressing a tender kiss to Kurt's hair._

"**For a moment all the world was right**

**How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye"**

_He stepped forward as Kurt did the same. Eagerly entering the welcome embrace, holding his boyfriend as tight as he could. He was trying his hardest not to break down crying at the aspect of Kurt transferring back to McKinley and leaving him at Dalton. _

_He could feel Kurt's staggering breaths against his neck as he burrowed into the shorter, curly haired man's shoulder, whispering the six words that suddenly made it all hurt less. _

"_I'll never say goodbye to you"_

"**And now I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end the way it all would go"**

"_Hi. Sorry I know I'm a little late but it's really coming down and I had to stop by the kitchen and check something and guess what? They are totally available on Labor Day for our wedding!" Blaine said excitedly, yet apologetically, while carefully putting his soaking umbrella in the umbrella holder near the table Kurt was seated at._

"_Why am I always the first to arrive?" Kurt asks in annoyance, having had waited for Blaine for 20 minutes past the time they said they'd meet._

"_Um...did you not hear what I just said? They're available for our wedding on Labor day..." Blaine responds, confused._

"_Let's just order I'm starving..." Kurt snaps, looking down at his menu again. _

"_Look...I don't want to fight about this but I feel the whole wedding planning is just falling on me..." Blaine inquires carefully, picking his menu up as well. _

"**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**

**But I'd have had to miss the dance"**

"_What's the matter? Tell me...Are...Are you having second thoughts?" Blaine asks, desperate to find out why Kurt is being so distant._

"_Have you noticed...how exhausting it's been ever since you moved back in?" Kurt says coldly. "The other day we got into a three. Hour. Fight. Because I used a towel to wipe off my mouth while there was still toothpaste on my face." _

"_Well how is someone else supposed to use it when you leave it like that?" Blaine asks, growing impatient._

"_Living together is supposed to be a trial run! And I've got to tell you I think we are failing it!" Kurt exclaims, his voice raising a little._

"_Thank you for finally saying something truthful! Where's that guy been? Huh? Where've you been? You've been completely aloof and totally remotely distant and it's like I don't even know you anymore! I feel like you're just silently judging me. What do you even want anymore!? Do you even want this wedding? Do you even want to marry me!?" Blaine asks incredulously, wanting answers, not expecting what he was going to get. _

"_Maybe I don't!" Kurt yells out angrily. _

"**Holding you I held everything**

**For a moment wasn't I a king**

**But if I'd only known how the king would fall**

**Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all"**

"_What changed? Was it something that I did? Because...because you know that...I love you...I love you so much and I know that we can make this work..." Blaine pleads, voice breaking as his heart shatters into a million tiny little pieces. _

"_I love you too. But...we're kids!" Kurt says, watching Blaine try not to break apart. "Look...We had a great run but...let's...let's just call it quits before we completely hate each other."_

_Blaine broke, his face crumpling in pain for a few moments before collecting himself and, mustering the darkest glare he can, turning back to Kurt. _

"_I will never forgive you for this." He spits with as much venom as he can before standing and storming off._

"**And now I'm glad I didn't know**

**The way it all would end the way it all would go**

**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**

**But I'd have had to miss the dance"**

God he missed Kurt. He missed waking up in his embrace and he missed knowing that no matter what he had someone who cared about him. Sure now he has Dave but it's not the same, Dave's chest is too broad and he's too muscular for Blaine's taste, he's more like a bear when Blaine prefers birds. Small porcelain birds with the voices of angels.

"**Yes my life is better left to chance**

**I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance" **

As he finished the song he finally broke, sobbing into his hands. A figure stands in the doorway, listening, with tears in his eyes. He wants to comfort the shorter man sitting broken in front of him but he knows the motion wouldn't be welcome right now. The chestnut haired countertenor turned, walking away, vowing to someday win back the heart of the man sitting at that piano bench, the same heart he shattered that stormy night in New York.

**AN: So that's it! What do you guys think? Italics is flashbacks, normal is current thoughts, Bold of course is Blaine's singing. **


End file.
